Don't Forget
by FreeingAlys
Summary: She had to make the potion, the potion to help forget and not forget. Halex.


**Title: **Don't Forget**  
Rating: **T**  
Summary: **She had to make the potion, the potion to help forget and not forget. Halex.**  
Author: **iheartdotdotdot**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Wizards of Waverly place. Disney does. I am not claiming credit or getting any sort of profit from this.**  
Author's Note: **Based on Demi Lovato's song 'Don't Forget'. It's an amazing song, you should buy it and check it out if you haven't already.

**Don't Forget **

It was agonizing. She was handling this in the most agonizingly way possible. But to Alex Russo, there wasn't any other way to handle it.

There wasn't a way that she could find, other than this one to handle it.

They had been perfect. They had been a couple. They had been happy. They had been along size for all the crazy rides of life.

Now they were just...nothing. Nothing at all.

Alex had tried to figure out where they had gone wrong. She tried to figure out what happened, but she couldn't retrace it.

They had just become...forgotten.

She was now left alone to just forget.

They were just about to fall in love. Alex was ready to fall head over heels for the other girl. She had beer ready to put everything she had in their relationship.

Then it went wrong.

Alex put down the spell book in frustration, she had to come up with something, anything, that could make this better.

It had been a week ago exactly that Alex decided to make a reverse love spell. She decided that if she couldn't get over Harper alone, she would need help and this was the other help she need.

Magic had been there for Alex in all other moments in her life, this one was no different.

Magic was going to help her to stop hurting constantly.

The only problem was that she had no idea how to put a spell together exactly. So, she sat in the liar for hours after the lessons taught by her father to try to figure it out. She was actually reading books, lots of them, trying to figure out an answer.

Alex picked up the last book that she had in her pile. She was going to read for a few more hours and then she was giving up. She was actually planning on doing her homework before dinner.

Being heartbroken was doing odd things to her.

Alex flipped the pages and stopped to read a couple of paragraphs. As she read a smile spread across her face. This was it. This was actually it.

Alex leaped up from the couch. A whole chapter devoted completely to making spells! This was the key that Alex had been looking for. This was going to be the thing that would help her to get over Harper.

Alex quickly read through the instructions as the past few months played in her mind.

She had fallen in love for the first time, she had done lots of things for the first time, with Harper. Nothing had changed between them other then the fact that they were hopelessly in love with each other. They had grown accustom to spending all moments of their days together, talking for hours on the phone. Harper had even joined in on a few of the wizard classes.

Everything had been perfect.

Then Harper decided to forget about them.

Harper took it upon herself to forgot holding hands, what they felt inside, everything. She had simply walked away. It forced Alex to forget about them.

They had gone wrong. Alex hated. She loved Harper. Harper had been everything to her.

Alex had lost the love of her life and her best friend all in one minute.

Alex quickly walked to the potions and gathered what she needed to make her spell. She needed to forget, but she needed Harper to not forget either,.

This was going to fix everything.

Everything would be perfect again.

Alex assembled powders and juices in a bowl. She smiled at the thought that she was acting like a real wizard. She was being...so much like Justin.

Alex quickly put it all together and shut the book. It was complete. Alex just needed her incantation and then it would be done.

The spell would be in place.

Alex sat on a stool as she thought about her incantation. She needed it to say just the right thing.

It had to be just right.

Alex ran her fingers through her ink black hair as she thought about Harper and what they had. Instantly, the words started flowing out of her mouth as she stood over the bowl.

"All the pictures have been burnt. The past is just a lesson that we learned. I won't forget. Please don't forget us."

Alex mixed the ingredients together as she thought about Harper. This was it. This was finally going to be taken care of.

"Don't forget. Don't forget."


End file.
